


Success

by bluelina



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Characters & Settings, F/M, Literature, Sci-Fi & Fantasy, Sketches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-11
Updated: 2014-07-11
Packaged: 2018-02-08 08:56:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1934724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluelina/pseuds/bluelina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a cute little Neville/Luna drabble I wrote awhile ago for a contest :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Success

     The streets were bustling with students in cloaks and scarves indicating their House. But rivalry was forgotten here, at Hogsmeade. This was a boarding school-child's paradise!!

     "Hey, Luna!! Where are you going?" A brown haired boy grabbed the arm of our favourite dreamy Ravenclaw and spun her around.  
     "Oh, I'm just following the trail of a Blibbering Humdinger. I think it may be attracted to the metaphysical vibrations of the Shrieking Shack," she shook her head a bit and blew a big breath into the air watching it turn to fog.  
     "Okay......." Neville was quite a bit apprehensive, his previous courage a bit wobbly. "How about we go to Honeydukes? Have you been in there yet?" he asked, trying not to be unnerved by the fact she was not looking at him.  
     "Not this time, I haven't." Her eyes darted to his and she shifted her grip so that she was holding his hand also. She smiled and her eyes lit up. "I think the Nargles would be in there, they love the colours. Let's go!"  
     "All right!" Neville seemed to straighten up a bit as he smiled back, then said, "Have you tried the Fizzing Whizbees? They make you levitate off the ground when you suck on them!! And the Ice Mice, I love those. I gave some to my muggle cousin once, he freaked out........"  
     They wandered away towards the sweet shop and Luna's less dreamy and more sweet gaze was almost lost on Neville. Almost.


End file.
